Operator
by PaperPrince
Summary: Uhura hears a lot of strange conversations while in communications...
1. Chapter 1

It was a good thing lieutenant Uhura wasn't a gossip for she encounters plenty of dirt on her fellow crewmates on a near daily basis, its one of the things that makes her job so frustrating. After it is one thing to discover that your best friend's boyfriend is cheating but hell to keep silent about it. As rewarding and exciting as her job is sometimes she can't help but wish she wasn't stuck with that stupid confidentiality clause.

After all it is tough having to listen to all out going communications without going mad reading every boring Starfleet report to make sure there are no errors. Personal communications are a little trickier as it's hard to watch to hours of Chekov talking mushy to his girlfriend and be able to face him properly later. To make matters worse every so often the machinery manages to pick up snippets of conversations happening across the ship, often from private quarters. Picking up heavy breathing and piercing moans used to seem terrible, but that was before the words "Oh my God, the floor's immaculate. Lie down you hot goblin!" became permanently etched into her brain.

Break over Uhura adjusts her earpiece, only to hear the upset voice of Scotty yell "Keenser for the last time I'm the one that wears the kilt in this relationship!" as something smashes in the background. "Ugh please tell me it's not Keenser's time of the month again."Muttered Uhura, before sending the security staff down to engineering with a large box of chocolates.


	2. Chapter 2

They have just begun to twirling across the room to the romantic music, him in his suite and her in a ball gown that Uhura used to dream about when she was younger. "So what do you think?" Asks Uhura briefly pausing the film to look at Spock who was sitting cross-legged besides her, clutching a cushion.

He's so enthralled by the scenes in front of him that it takes him a moment to relies she has asked him a question. His cheeks seem a little greener but that may be just her imagination. Spock turns from the screen to look at her, his face deeply serious as usual."I admit the graphics are stunning, but I fail to understand how society manages to survive in a world where animals, vegetation and inanimate objects are sentient and prone to bursting into song. " Sighing Uhura proceeds to throw popcorn at Spock before resuming the film.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its only a short little fic but Christmas is always a really busy time for me!<br>**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star trek, and the movie is Disney's Beauty and the beast (for those who couldn't work it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You know what I don't get about all this?" Says Uhura, staring absentmindedly out at the stars from the table where she and Spock sit drinking tea and juice. His mouth occupied by the process of drinking Spock doesn't answer but merely shrugs with his eyebrows imploring her to go on. "What I don't get is why Nero and the other Romulans didn't bother to try and save our universe's version of their planet from similar destruction."Overwhelmed by this question Spock just looks at her the surprise evident on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Uhura is six when she starts receiving dolls from around the universe. The first one she gets is human and looks a little like her aunty, tall and pretty and wearing a star fleet uniform. It arrives shortly after her birthday along with a recorded video message from her father which is the only gift better than the doll. For weeks afterwards his message is everything to her and she plays it every night before her granny tucks her up in bed with the doll and her teddy. Nana helps her write a thank you letter and sends it into space, so her daddy can know just how much she misses him.

The next doll, a blue Andorian girl with fluffy candy floss white hair, arrives unexpectedly three months later along with another video. In it he tells her all about the foreign planets he's been to since his last call and about all the exciting and strange things seen. His eyes light up as he talks and when he laughs its almost as if he's home. Every day for the next couple of weeks Uhura finds herself checking the post every morning hoping for another message or doll.

Her father doesn't disappoint, sending her a sophisticated Kelvan doll capable of transforming into human form, hiding its hundreds of tentacles. The message that comes with it sadly does. Solar interference seems to distort the message making it nothing but a scrambled and blurry mess. The next few days are full of sleepless nights spent curled up with Nana and her dolls, until confirmation from the federation confirms that everything is okay.

A stern Vulcan doll in traditional garb and a bendy Orion in a bikini find their way to Uhura with the up most speed as way of an apology, along with an hour long video. Several more dolls arrive every few months, they crowd Uhura's bed and make her the envy of her friends but its the messages Uhura really lives for. A calender hangs by her bed counting down the days till he come home again.

A Cardassian arrives in time for Christmas along with a doll house in the shape of her father's ship. It includes a bridge and captain's chair, sleeping quarters with double bunk beds, a recreation room and a transporter room that's buttons flash and make noise when pressed. Many hours are spent with friends playing spaceship, going on make believe adventures to alien planets just like her farther. Granny tells her off for making Nikky (the Andorian doll) the captain of the ship, its a mans job after all she says, but makes her a special captain's outfit none the less.

The dolls continue to arrive until Uhura is ten when her father returns bringing with him a shiny new shuttle pod big enough for two dolls (three at a push). Having him at home means the the dolls stop coming, buts that's okay cause she doesn't need the dolls when her daddy is there to play with.


End file.
